Boulevard of Broken Dreams
by Picup
Summary: [One-Shot and Song Fic] Link takes a walk on a path. No plot really... R&R! I really suck at summaries...


Picup: Wee!! I'm back...

Genis: Erm... Picup, we didn't HAVE to know that...

Picup: I couldn't think of something to say....

Ivan: Sure you can't...

Picup: Hurray My First Song Fic! I might make a second one bout Marth but this one will be on Link!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Any SSBM Characters or The Song "Boulevard of Broken Dreams"

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

A boy in a clad of green walked down an abandon street. His brown kokiri boots touch the pavement covered in snow, leaving his tracks behind. Blonde hair was coming out of his green hood which was covered in some snow. He was looking at the ground, not caring what was happening.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

He was with no one, Not his Girl Friend Zelda, not his best friends Roy and Marth, Not even his younger counter part Young Link. Link lifted his head and looked at the nearest sign post with his bright blue eyes. _Boulevard of Broken Dreams ST. _The post read. He gave a quick glance around, Snow flakes were coming down and all the lights in the houses he could see were out.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a... _

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

A faint shadow of himself was doing every action that he was doing. It was very quiet that he could here his heart beating. Looking back up from the ground, looking for some one to come and help him, if not, he walks alone (A/N This doesn't really have no plot...)

_Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah _

I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line of the edge  
And where I walk alone

He walked farther along the path, than came across a bridge. As he was walking across the bridge, he gave a glance over the edge to see a frozen river. _I'm really along_ thought Link, giving a sigh and continued walking down the endless path.

_Read between the lines  
What's fucked up and everything's all right  
Check my vital signs to know I'm still alive  
And I walk alone _

His life was so fucking confusing; he didn't know where to go. He gave a sudden stop to check his pulse. It was still going, he gave another glance around. Still alone.

_I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk alone  
I walk a... _

My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone

Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ah-Ah Ahhh-Ah  
Ah-Ah Ah-Ah I walk alone, I walk a...

I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of broken dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..

His feet on kept going until he found something. A flash of light appeared. He gazed at the light, _it's so bright._ He didn't know what to do than he ran into the light....

_My shadows the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow hearts the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
Till then I walk alone!_

Link shot straight back up from where he was sleeping. He was in his room with 2 other boys, one was in the middle, practicing his sword moves, his red hair moving when he was. The other one was lying down on the extra bed they put in his room, reading a book, moving occasionally with his dark blue hair. Marth noticed Link awake and put his book down and sat up. Roy looked at him dumbfounded for a minute than turned to Link. "Link!! Glad your awake!! Every one went Christmas shopping and we wanted to wait for you to see where you wanted to go" exclaimed Roy, sheathing his sword back. "Roy your so stupid some times, so do you want to go on a walk or something?" Asked Marth while Roy was about to stab the Altea prince for calling him stupid. "Sure a walk would be fine"

They took a path where most people don't go. "Wow it's snowing!!" "No duh Einstein..." Marth countered back at Roy who was going to have another fight with the prince. "Guys, maybe we should go back..." Link said before both of them could start trying to kill each other. "No!! We'll behave!! Right Marth?" shouted Roy. Marth just nodded his head. Link actually liked them having fights, it was funny to him, it reminds him of fights he had with Zelda. They walked for some while until they got to a mall where the rest of the Smashers were shopping. "I'll race you Marth!! Ready Set Go!!" Roy sped off. Marth was caught off guard but ran after the Pharae boy screaming "You cheated!!" Link chuckled to him self and also ran after his friends.

_I was saved, by my best friends._

Picup: Wow... I made Marth and Roy mad at each other P

Ivan: Isn't that... mean?

Genis: Probably not... Picup can make any thing happen...

Picup: Yeah Like make Genis and Ivan Gay with each other!!  
Genis and Ivan: Get ready to cast magic

Picup: I WAS JUST KIDDING!! Any ways... it's an odd story... No Plot... just a simple One shot Song Fic P Well R&R!


End file.
